Resistance (BRINK)
When the Seas began to rise and coastal nations fell into panic, boatloads of refugees fought to find the Ark's secret location mid-ocean - only the lucky ones survived the trek. Initially, they were happy to have survived and gratefully accepted the cramped temporary housing, water rationing and dangerous maintenance jobs. But as the years passed, and conditions worsened, the Ark's new "guests" came to question the status quo. After working under the harsh conditions for so long the refugees began to question the higher powers in the Ark, questioning if they really were attempting to contact the outside world, why the water is rationed, and why their dangerous work goes unappreciated. The Resistance fights for equal water rations for all, and they want to use all the dwindling resources left to attempt to contact the outside world. This rebellious thinking and acting aroused the suspicion of the Security forces, and they began to crackdown on Resistance operations, only feeding the flames of the conflict, putting the Ark on the brink of a civil war. (from Brink Wiki) Battle vs. OpFor (Call of Duty) (by KevlarNinja) Resistance OpFor (Call of Duty) In a middle-eastern warehouse, a small group of OpFor soldiers are dug in. Two stand guard outside, well inside, the other three look at a map, planning their next move. Meanwhile, unknown to them, a small cell of Resistance fighters are planning on taking the wharehouse for themselves. Their leader for this mission, a lanky operative, motions for one group (made up of a soldier and an engineer) to go up to the front door well a second group (made up of himself, another operative and a medic) go around the back to find an alternative entrance. As group "A" goes up to the front door, they see an OpFor guard standing in front of the door. The soldier aims his Euston and fires four rounds into the guard's skull. OpFor (Call of Duty)﻿ The guard falls down, dead. The guard on the other side of the building does not notice this, but the terrorists inside do. One picks up a Mini-Uzi and heads down a stairwell to the front door. On the otherside, the Resistance soldier places a HE charge on the door. He and the engineer back away from the range of the HE charge. The Uzi-wielding member of OpFor goes up to the door. He places his ear on the door and hears the HE charge beeping. He trys to run off, but he is unable to run fast enough, getting knocked down to the floor. The two Resistance fighters run in, weapons at the ready. The terrorist weakly turns onto his back and kills the soldier with his Uzi, but only to be killed himself by the engineer's CARB-9. Resistance OpFor (Call of Duty) The two terrorists inside the 'war room' hear the gunshots, pick up some weapons and run off to a lower level in the warehouse. The engineer gets up and, seeing an open door, goes a diffrent route. The door leads into a loading bay. The other OpFor guard, armed with a RPD, sees him and guns him down. Resistance The second group (group "B") comes in through the open overhead door. The heavyset medic puts Maximus rounds in the guard's body from head-to-toe. OpFor (Call of Duty) Team "B" goes deeper into the building, eventually catching up with the remaining members of the OpFor cell. Taking cover behind the corner, one of them opens fire with his AK-47. The Resistance members take cover, and try to fire back with their own guns. The terrorist, however, manages to get the upperhand and kills the medic. Resistance The terroist soon runs out of ammo for his rifle, so he tosses it aside and pulls out his Desert Eagle. He fires a few rounds, but hits no one. He and his fellow terrorist run off, with Resistance right behind them. One of the operatives throws a sticky bomb. It get's stuck to the Desert Eagle terrorist. He panics, shouting as he fruitlessly tries to pull it off. It blows up, killing him. OpFor (Call of Duty) The final member of the OpFor cell pulls out his RPG and fires it at the sticky bomb operative. The leader ducks behind cover and survives, unlike his brother-in-arms. Resistance The remaining terrorist runs off, well the last operative pulls out his Kalt. The terrorist scans the desert. There is no backup in site. Suddenly, a shot rings out. The terrorist falls down, dead. The operative shot him in the back of the head. OpFor (Call of Duty) The operative holds his pistol in the air and shouts "For the ARK!", victorious. Winner:Resistance Expert's Opinion The Resistance had the upper hand in almost every respect. They had more advanced tactics, flexibility and teamwork, as well as more-advanced and reliable weaponry which brought them a win. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Jokerz (by WraithOfWaffle) The Resistance: 123456 The Jokerz: 123456 The Ark A boat was adrift on the ocean, just floating and shifting. Inside there were six members of The Jokerz, who were in need of land. There was a huge flood that wiped out Gotham but they were able to get a boat. "Where the hell are we?" One of them asks. "I don't know!" The captain says "Ask the guy who threw the map!". "Hey, it's not my fault!" The clown says "Bozo over there set it on fire.". "I was cold!" The goon said in defense. They were about to start arguing when the captain sees something over the horizon. "SHUT UP! LOOK!" The captain says. Pointing what he sees, what he saw was a bunch of containers but they were dry land. "Go to there!" one the gang members commands. They go to shore and what they see isn't pleasant. "This place smells horrible!" one of the gang members says. "That's one big wall," one gang member says as he looks in awe. "Why is it here?" Meanwhile, six Resistance members placed an explosive charge there as a trap for any intruders. The charge blows and sends two gang members flying back. Both members survive but then get pelted by M14 and FAMAS bullets. Jokerz: 1234 The remaining members spread out from the explosion. One Resistance engineer sets down a landmine in a tight corridor but then gets shot in the chest by a Joker's Dawn Patrol. Resistance: 12345 The Joker continues to walk through the corridor but his legs get blown off by the landmine. Jokerz: 1234 Another Joker sees a Resistance member and opens fire with his Micro Uzi. Bullets are flying towards the man but he manages to score a hit in the head. Resistance: 1234 A Resistance member with a Vector sees the Joker and opens fire, hitting him in the arm. The Joker's Micro Uzi dropped out of his hand and he takes out a shuriken. He tosses it but it does nothing as it barely scathes him and he tears the Joker's chest and abdomen apart with his Vector. Jokerz: 123 In another area of the map, a Resistance soldier see two Jokerz. He knows he may not be able to take out both with his Cherokee Bul pistol so he lights up a Molotov cocktail and throws it. One Joker is engulfed in flames. Jokerz: 12 The other Joker sees where the Molotov came from and opens fire with his SKS-D. The Resistance member returns fire with his Bul but that does little. He manages to pierce the sheet metal the soldier was hiding behind and hits him in the spine. Resistance: 123 The Joker notices that he's out of ammo and takes out his CZ-75 SP-01. The Resistance member with the Vector pops out of a corner with his gun but the Joker runs to cover. The Resistance member shoots at the Joker but runs out of ammo. The Joker pops out of cover. "Damn..." the Resistance whispers with an Irish accent under his breath before he is shot in the eye. Resistance: 12 A Resistance member overhearing the ruckus hides under a staircase. The man takes out his Bul and waits for for someone to come. He sees a man come down the stairs and points his pistol at his head. He then notices that it is one of his allies and lowers it. They move forward but see a Jack in The Box in the middle of a path. One of them approaches it, thinking it was harmless but gets blown up by the stick of dynamite that was in it. Resistance: 1 A Joker hears the explosion and runs to it but he sees a Resistance member. He aims his Micro Uzi but no bullets are produced. He begs for mercy before getting shot in the chest a bunch of times. Jokerz: 1 The Resistance member turns around and sees a Joker with a hatchet found in the waste of Container City. He quickly avoids it and tries to shoot his pistol but he notices he's out of ammo. He then falls on the ground as the Joker prepares for the killing blow but gets cut off but a baseball bat hitting him in the leg. This was a baseball bat seen as an icon of the Resistance and Chen gave it to this member as a reward. The Joker falls but still slashes at the Resistance member, cutting him it the arm but not hitting an artery or cutting it off. The Resistance member then hits him square in the temple. The Joker falls to the ground and The Resistance member proceeds to bash the goon's head in with the bat. Jokerz: The Resistance member raises his bat and victory and cries "FOR THE ARK!" before walking away from the carnage and mourning his fallen brothers. WINNERS: RESISTANCE Expert's Opinion While The Jokerz's outlandish nature played a part in this fight, they were just ordinary citizens with guns and a love for The Joker compared to the Resistance, who were an armed rebellion. Add in X Factors like the fact that the Resistance have fought a tougher opponent and have better training and you have the reason why they walked away the winners today. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Gang Category:Human Warriors